


Flowers In Your Hair (Hope In Your Heart)

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluffy, Hope, Kisses, Louis is an idiot for a moment, Louis works at a club, Love, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Peer Pressure, Sick!Harry, flowercrown!harry, it's all good at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't go to the clubs anymore. There's a reason. Niall convinces him after a week of begging to come with him just for old times sake. Niall doesn't know the reason. At the club Harry meets one of the employees, Louis. There's a connection. Harry always tries not to fall or give someone reason to fall for him, it'll just lead to their heart being broken. There's a reason. He can't help it with Louis though. Louis makes him feel better... Louis gives him the hope that had long since faded from him. Now, it's just a question as to whether or not that hope is enough... enough to make Harry fight and get to be with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In Your Hair (Hope In Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

"Come on Haz! Pleaseeeeee!" Niall begged dropping down onto his knees in front of his best friend and giving him his best puppy dog face.

"Niall, you know I don't go to the clubs anymore..." Harry sighed heavily looking down at his blue eyed friend.

"Yeah I know but why?" Niall asked sitting back on his calves. "You just stopped going all of a sudden. One day you were throwing back a pint with me and the next you weren't."

"I just lost interest Niall." Harry replied reaching out to ruffle Niall's hair making him squeak.

"Please Harry, just for old times sake? You don't have to drink if you don't want to... just come with me." Niall pleaded standing up and pouting.

Harry sighed and scratched his eyebrow before caving, "Yeah okay mate."

"YES!" Niall cheered fist bumping the air. "Go change Hazza!"

Harry walked to his bedroom without another word, just shaking his head at his over excited friend. He closed the door softly and took off his shirt and sweatpants. Looking over at himself in the mirror he bit his lip and sighed. It was starting to show...

He slipped into a pair of black jeans and they were a little looser than they had been a week ago. He pulled on a plain white shirt and then slipped his feet into a pair of black boots. In the bathroom, he ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it up some to keep it off of his forehead. He was lucky when it came to that...

Walking back out into the living room where Niall was waiting, he slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket and grabbed a jacket. 

"Ready?" Harry questioned stopping by the sofa.

"Yeah!" Niall smiled jumping up and heading towards the door.

The drive to the club only took about ten minutes, it had been the reason Harry moved into the center of the city even though he could barely afford rent and his other expenses. But that was two years ago and now he's 20 and a lot has changed.

The club was already busy when they pulled into the car park. Niall jumped out of his car and looked excitedly over at Harry. Harry closed his door, leaving his jacket in the car because he knew he wouldn't need it in the club. He held up a flower crown that had been on the passenger side floor of the vehicle and smiled at Niall.

"I wondered where this had gotten off to." Harry said placing the crown on his head.

Niall chuckled, Harry had been into flower crowns as long as he could remember. He had two himself that Harry, of course, had made for him. 

They walked into the club and scooped out the scene before them. Most of the people were already wasted or well on their way. Drinks were clutched in hands and spilling onto the floor as people danced to the pounding music. Harry winced a little as the harsh beat flowed into his ears. 

An hour later found him alone, Niall having wondered away with some brown puppy eyed lad. Harry sighed, he really wasn't having a good time and all he really wanted to do was leave. Deciding it was best to take a cab home, he began to make his way through the crowd of people. 

As he made his way through a rough hand grabbed his arm and hauled him up against the attached body. Harry tried to pull away but the hand only gripped him tighter, a second hand moving down to grip one of his hips.

"What's a pretty think like you doing all by yourself?" A deep voice whispered into his ear.

Harry struggled to get free but just didn't have the strength. Even when he did go to the clubs in the past, he never let strangers grind on him or take him home or anything. He was always with a friend and he would always dance with them. 

He felt the guys hand loosen a bit and took the opportunity to break free and hurry away. He was a little closer to the bar when another hand grabbed him. Harry struggled to get away, even letting out a soft please when the grip held him in place.

"Live a little princess." A mans voice chuckled.

"Stop.." Harry begged as the larger man began grinding against him. "Quit, lemme go please."

Suddenly a hand slip between his back and the mans chest prying them apart. 

"I think he said to stop." Another mans voice growled out.

Harry turned in time to see the man that had grabbed him roll his eyes and walk away with a huff. The other man turned and Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat. Warm ocean blue eyes stared back at him. 

"You alright?" The guy questioned, his voice softer than before.

"Yeah... I um... thanks." Harry stumbled over his words.

"No problem, I'm Louis." The guy said holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry shook it and offered a small smile, "M' Harry."

"Well, Harry, do you have a way to get home? You seemed to be trying to leave before you were so rudely grabbed." Louis said taking in Harry's appearance.

He was rather gorgeous. Tall and lean... beautiful lips and eyes... and chocolate curls with a flower crown. A flower crown. That made Louis do a double take but he decided it was actually quite cute on Harry.

"I was just going to take a cab, my friend kinda ditched me." Harry replied taking in Louis.

He was just a tad shorter than Harry with tight skinny jeans and a black shirt that had the name of the club written across it. His hair was swept into a quiff and black ink was scattered over his exposed arms. Harry could tell the way the sleeve of his shirt gripped his arm that Louis was strong. 

"Come on, I'll give you a lift, I just got off work." Louis smiled placing his hand on Harry's lower back and urging him to walk towards the door.

Harry went rather willingly. It was out of character for him; Louis was a complete stranger, but he felt like he could trust Louis. They walked out to Louis black Range Rover and climbed inside.

"Would you like to stop for a milkshake?" Louis asked suddenly when they stopped at a red light.

"Uh sure." Harry replied nodding his head.

A milkshake did sound good... didn't know how he would pay for it though...

Louis pulled into the car park of a 24 hour diner and hopped out of the car. Harry fell into step with him and when they reached the door Louis pulled it open, allowing Harry to walk in first.

"Heya sunshine!" An older lady greeted Louis from behind the counter. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Becky!" Louis smiled happily. "This is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Becky, what can I get for you dear?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Hi, uh just a small chocolate shake." Harry replied hoping he had enough money to cover that in his account.

"Usual for you Louis?" Becky asked looking over at the blue eyed lad.

"Absolutely." Louis nodded. "Oh and fries please."

Harry stood next to Louis, both of them watching as Becky made their shakes and dropped some fries in the friar. She brought the shakes over to the register and punched in their order. Before Harry could even blink Louis was handing over his bank card and Becky was swiping it in the machine.

"You didn't have to pay for me..." Harry said quietly as they sat down in one of the booths.

"Nonsense, I think you've had a rough enough night, you deserved a treat." Louis waved him off as he leaned forward to suck up some of his cookies-n-cream milkshake. 

"Thanks." Harry blushed a little as he watched Louis' lips wrap around the milkshake straw..

Now in the bright lights of the small diner, he can see that Louis' hair is dyed black and the only reason he knows that is because his roots are showing and they appear caramel colored. Seeing Louis in this light... well... he's nothing less than perfection Harry thinks... he's gorgeous. 

"Here you go boys." Becky says appearing with a basket of steaming hot fries and setting it on the table.

"Thanks Becky!" Louis smiled reaching for one of the fries at the same time as Harry.

Their fingers brushed and Harry pulled back. He swears he sees a little blush appear on Louis' cheeks but he can't be sure and he can't let his mind wonder. 

By the time Louis dropped Harry off at his flat there's a new number in both their phones and they know a whole lot more about each other than they did an hour and a half ago. 

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow afternoon?" Louis questions as Harry opens the SUV door to get out.

"Sure, I'd love to." Harry answered looking over at Louis.

"Great, I'll text you once I get out of my last class. Night." Louis smiled.

"Night." Harry replied and shut the door.

Inside his flat he goes immediately to the bathroom to take a shower, washing away the smell of the club from his body. He begins to think about Louis and smiles softly, if he allowed himself to hope anymore he would but hope for him has vanished.

The next day Harry woke up to a text from Niall apologizing for abandoning him at the club and asking if he got home okay. He answered and then decided to get ready for the day. Louis gets out of school around 2PM so he's got plenty of time but has nothing better to do since he doesn't have to work today. 

He slipped into a clean pair of black skinny jeans and tugged a blue grey sweater over his head. Right at 2PM he gets a text from Louis saying he's on his way and Harry slips his feet into his black boots and sets the flower crown from yesterday on his head.  

A short while later Louis his knocking at his door and they're walking out to Louis' car. 

"So, can I ask you something?" Louis questioned as they drove down the road.

"Sure." Harry nodded looking over at him.

"What's with the flower crown?" Louis asked glancing over at him.

"Oh um... My sister, Gemma, used to make them and she taught me how." Harry replied reaching up to adjust the crown and frowning when a petal came off in his hand... if that wasn't symbolic... 

"Used to?" Louis inquired curiously.

"Moved." Harry explained shortly. "She got into a big University in America and took off. After that I just started making them and wearing them... makes me feel close to her still."

"I'm sorry, you must miss her." Louis said softly reaching over to squeeze Harry's hand gently.

So yeah Harry wasn't always into wearing flower crowns. He did make them with Gemma, but he never wore them until she moved. From the day he found out two years ago he began wearing the crowns. It was like a piece of her that he could keep with him. So he just ignored the people that snickered at him when they saw him wearing one, he couldn't care less about what those people thought.

"S' okay, we still talk like on Skype and when she visit for holiday." Harry sighed twirling the flower with his fingers. "Looks like I need to make a new one, flowers are falling out of this one."

"Where do you get the flowers?" Louis asked stopping at a red light.

"A field at the outskirts of town, nobody ever goes there and that's where Gem always got her flowers." Harry replied.

"Well then let's go there!" Louis beamed at him.

"Really? You'd go?" Harry asked rather shocked.

"Sure. I'd like to see if you can really make those, I don't believe you can." Louis stated and Harry chuckled.

"Okay." He responded then proceeded to direct Louis to the field.

The field was just out of town down a narrow dirt road. Louis parked off to the side next to some trees where the road ended and opened up into a large field full of flowers. They both got out of the car and Harry walked out into the field, leaving Louis to follow behind.

He sat down near clusters of yellow, blue, and white flowers, motioning for Louis to come with with him. For an hour or so, Harry carefully picked the flowers around him and made them into a flower crown just like Gemma had taught him. When he was finished he looked up and found Louis staring in fascination. 

"You make it look really easy." Louis commented as he reached out to take the crown.

"Practice." Harry laughed handing it over for him to admire.

They left the field thirty minutes later and went back to the diner from the previous night for some food. Becky greeted them with a smile and once again Louis hands over his card before Harry can even blink.

"You didn't have to pay for me again." Harry said quietly as they sat down at the same booth.

Louis shrugged with a smile, "I asked you to hang out and I wanted to."

Harry nodded slowly, "Thank you."

And that's how it goes for about a month. Louis picks Harry up and they go hang out - go to the movies and arcade and the field. The field has become a place for them to go in the evening when the sun hasn't started to set but will soon, when the wind is blowing warm across the grass. It feels a lot like hope if you asked Harry and that's something he's been lacking and been needing.

On Monday's and Tuesday's Harry can't hang out. Louis doesn't question it, just figures Harry has things to do. 

It takes Harry by surprise when they're in the field one day and Louis has been running around with a football while Harry works on a new flower crown for himself and suddenly Louis is sitting down in front of him.

"Teach me how to make one?" Louis requests picking a flower and twirling it between his fingers as he looks at Harry.

"Really?" Harry questioned pausing his hands and looking up at the handsome lad.

He's accepted this; that he thinks Louis is probably the most gorgeous person in his eyes especially right now with the evening sun shining in his caramel hair.

Louis nodded and scooted a little closer. Harry smiled and told Louis to pick out the flowers he wanted to use. Both of them decided on white but Louis wanted to mix some of the pale blue flowers into his as well. They sat across from each other, so close their knees were touching, as Harry instructed Louis on how to make a flower crown. 

The sun was starting to dip and the sky was blooming with pinks and purples when they finally finished. 

"How'd I do?" Louis questioned holding up his complete crown.

"Much better than I did when Gem first taught me, it's pretty much perfect." Harry smiled looking at Louis' blue and white crown.

Harry placed his own on top of his head then reached out and took Louis' crown. With a soft smile he motioned for Louis to lean forward a little. Louis did and Harry placed the crown on his head.

"There, perfect." He smiled leaning back on his hands swearing he saw a blush grace Louis' cheeks.

Louis bit his lip and looked at Harry shyly. He rarely got nervous around people and he's never felt this way about somebody - butterflies are in his stomach. Slowly he got up onto his knees and leaned forward to rest a hand on the ground next to Harry's hip. Harry met Louis' intense stare and swallowed; was Louis going to kiss him? Should he let him?

The hand Louis brought to Harry's cheek pretty much answered his question as he felt himself being drawn in gently. 

"You're beautiful you know that?" Louis questioned softly then kissed Harry before he could get a word in.

It's flawless, the way their lips fit together and move in sync. Louis kisses Harry as though he might break - tender, sweet, and delicate - and Harry can't think about anything other than the soft thin lips pressed to his own. 

When Louis pulls away his lips are a darker shade of pink and Harry is blushing. Louis was about to say something when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned at the screen.

"Everything okay?" Harry questioned.

"It's my boss, he needs me to come in now one of the others called in." Louis sighed looking up at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry Haz, I was hoping we could go get some dinner and catch a film or something."

"It's okay, I understand." Harry replied reaching over to squeeze Louis' knee.

They drove back to Harry's flat and Louis hugged Harry tight, promising to text him as soon as he could. 

Louis pulled up to his own flat and hurried in to change into his work clothes.

"Hey Tommo, what's got you in a hurry?" Zayn, his friend and flatmate, questioned from the sofa.

"Work, gotta cover for someone." Louis replied pausing in the doorway to the living room.

"What on earth..." Zayn muttered standing up with a frown and walking over to Louis. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Um... what I normally wear..." Louis said looking down at his clothes, confused.

"Not your clothes... what the hell is in your hair?" Zayn questioned reaching up to poke the crown.

"Oh, it's just a flower crown. Harry taught be how to make em'." Louis smiled carefully taking the crown off his head.

Zayn snorted with laughter and Louis quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm sorry... you're wearing a flower crown..." Zayn laughed loudly.

"So...?" Louis looked at him like he was losing it.

"That's so stupid." Zayn cackled gesturing to the crown. "Like I know you're gay Louis but are you trying to look like a flower princess or something?"

"No and I don't see what the big deal is... it's just a flower crown and it's not like I'm going to wear it all the time." Louis said making his way to his room.

"I would hope not! They'd probably kick you off the team at uni if you wore them all the time." Zayn scoffed following him. "Can't imagine them wanting a little flower boy on the team. That Harry kid you've been hanging around probably gets weird looks and probably doesn't have many friends and the crown on his head is probably why, you said he always wears one."

Louis frowned as he placed the flower crown on his nightstand then moved to pull on his black work shirt with the club name on it. 

"Like I said Z, I'm not gonna start wearing them... it was just kinda relaxing making one." Louis sighed walking back out towards the front door. "I'll see you later."

Two weeks later found Harry and Louis sitting in the field again, this time leaning against the side of Louis' Range Rover that he had driven into the field. Louis sat next to Harry, mindlessly pulling flowers and making them into a flower crown as Harry did the same. When he finished he set the crown on his head and turned to Harry.

"What do you think? Did I do it right?" Louis questioned since Harry hadn't been giving him instructions this time.

Harry looked over and smiled at the crown. The soft pink and white flowers were set perfectly in Louis' caramel hair.

"Perfect." Harry replied setting his own complete crown on top of his head.

Louis smiled and leaned in to softly peck Harry's lips. 

The field had become their spot ever since they first went there together. As of two weeks ago Louis liked to bring Harry there in the evening just before the sun began to set. He liked having Harry lay back in the tall grass and flowers and kiss him sweetly just because he could and he liked how it made Harry smile and blush. 

On Fridays, Louis' boss had started scheduling him to work after firing on of the other workers. So once the sun sank below the trees Louis helped Harry up and took him home. He already had on his work clothes so he headed straight to work. 

It was about half way through his shift when he realized people were giving him funny looks and were snickering as he walked past them. Frowning slightly he shook his head and continued working. By the end of his shift he was confused and somewhat pissed. People had literally been looking at him and laughing his entire shift. 

When he got home he found Zayn sitting on the sofa watching the telly. Zayn looked up as he entered the room and his eyes stopped on Louis' head.

"I thought you said you weren't wearing those stupid crowns?" Zayn questioned with a rather disgusted look.

"What...?" Louis frowned reaching up to his hair and  _oh._ "Guess I forgot to take it off. Tonight was the worst."

"Why? Were people laughing at you because you looked like a little flower princess in a nightclub?" Zayn laughed as Louis removed the crown from his head.

"Laughing, snickering, whispering, staring..." Louis grumbled tossing the crown onto the coffee table.

"Don't tell me you're keeping it?" Zayn questioned looking at the crown. "Throw that crap out man. I don't want any of my friends coming over here and seeing that just lying there, that'd be so embarrassing."

Louis sighed and removed the crown from the table, but instead of throwing it away he put it in his room.

The following week Louis once again wore his work uniform when he went out with Harry and once again forgot to take the flower crown off before going to work. This time however people weren't so subtle about laughing at him.

"Now what's a little princess like you doing working in a nightclub?" One man asked with a smirk as Louis walked past him.

Louis frowned and reached up and damn he was still wearing the flower crown. He ripped it off his head and tossed it into the trash can in annoyance. Even after that people continued to laugh as he walked by.

"Did your crown slip off princess?" Another man questioned laughing loudly. 

"Fuck off." Louis grumbled and went to stand behind the bar. 

Almost every person that walked up to the bar snickered at him and it was truly pissing him off at that point. When he got home he complained to Zayn who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"The solution is really simple Louis. Quit hanging around that stupid flower child and start hanging out with the people that got you the rep you had to begin with. You were always known as the best footie player in school and you always had cool people surrounding you. So like I said, quit hanging with the flower princess and soon people will stop." Zayn said as though it were the most obvious thing.

Louis didn't really like the idea of not hanging out with Harry but he absolutely hated people laughing at him and calling him a princess. So for an entire week Louis made up excuses to Harry as to why he couldn't hang out. When Friday came around he didn't go to work with a flower crown in his hair and it wasn't as bad. Well at least it wasn't until he saw a beautiful green eyed boy walk into the club. 

Louis looked around the club for a place to hide before deciding to just go behind the bar since Harry didn't drink. He hoped Harry wouldn't spot him but within a matter of minutes the curly haired boy was there in front of him, yellow and white flower crown in his hair.

"Hey Lou." Harry smiled.

"Hey Harry." Louis replied with a small smile as he mixed a drink for one of the customers.

"Got something for you." Harry said as Louis placed the drink in front of the customer.

"Yeah? What?" Louis questioned placing his hands against the counter and leaning against them waiting for somebody else to call him over to order.

Harry reached into the bag he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a pale blue, pale pink, and white flower crown. Without a second thought he leaned over the counter and placed it on Louis' head.

Louis' jaw tensed and his neck burned with embarrassment as people began looking at him, humor evident in their eyes. Louis absolutely refused to lift his eyes from where he was staring intensely at the bar top. He could hear people whispering and laughing and he could see them pointing. Then...

"Aw look found his long lost princess." A man laughed loudly and Louis went tomato red in sheer embarrassment.

He ripped the crown off his head and threw it away from him. It hit the wall and fell to the ground as Louis breathed heavy through his nose.

"Lou..." Harry started quietly.

"NO! NO Shut up!" Louis exclaimed making Harry flinch but he just couldn't take this anymore. "All people ever do is laugh and stare and make fun of me now and it's all your fucking fault! All these stupid flower crowns!"

"Louis I--" Harry tried his eyes burning.

"No! Oh my gosh just fuck off! Leave me the hell alone you're ruining my life! Haven't you embarrassed me enough!?" Louis yelled making everyone go quiet that could hear him.

Harry stumbled back away from the bar with hurt eyes. He turned on his heel and hurried out of the club. He got a taxi back to his flat and stumbled into his bedroom. He collapsed in his bed after pulling off his jeans, leaving the soft sweater on as he cried himself to sleep.

For the next month Louis didn't hear from or see Harry at all. People had stopped laughing and taunting him and work was good once more. Sure a lot of the time he missed Harry but he forced himself to believe what Zayn had told him. The way people looked at him and what they thought about him was important and if someone was ruining your image then you needed to get rid of them.

On a Thursday night Louis found himself wiping down the bar top, the club had closed and everyone was gone except for him and his boss. He had just tossed the rag into the basket with all the other dirty ones when the door opened and a lad with dye blonde hair walked in.

"Hey mate, sorry we're closed for the night." Louis said but the lad didn't seem to hear him as he walked up to the bar. 

The lad looked about his age. His eyes were blood shot and his cheeks were splotchy; he had clearly been crying. Louis pulled a clean glass and poured some whiskey in it before setting it down in front of the blonde. 

The lad took a few gulps before setting the glass down and just staring at it.

"You know what's fucked up?" The lad spoke suddenly and Louis looked at him curiously. "When it happens to the people that least deserve it."

"I'm sorry...?" Louis half questioned in confusion.

The lad scrubbed his hand over his face and Louis noticed fresh tears on his cheeks.

"It's so fucked up. He didn't even tell me... I'm his best mate and he didn't even tell me." The lad continued on with a cracking voice.

"Tell you what?" Louis asked figuring the stranger needed someone to talk to.

"That he had cancer." The lad looked up. "I'm his best mate and he didn't tell me."

"Oh... I'm sorry mate." Louis said giving him an apologetic look.

"I talked to his doctor." He continued on, ignoring Louis' comment. "She said he was doing so well, he was responding fantastically to the chemo, said she had expected him to go into remission."

"Had expected?" Louis questioned as the blonde bit his lip with more tears escaping his eyes.

"T-Tonight... h-he collapsed and I took h-him to the hospital, t-that's when I t-talked to her, she said for a-about a month he hasn't b-been responding t-to the chemo. S-she said it's like he g-gave up. Said if he d-doesn't start responding..." The lad cut off and buried his face into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry mate." Louis said reaching over to pat his shoulder sadly.

"I don't get it!" The lad suddenly exclaimed angrily. "Harry was so fucking happy for months and then all of a sudden his smile was fake! I don't get it!"

Louis froze at the name.

"H-Harry?" He stuttered with a lump in his throat.

"Yeah my best mate, Harry Styles. Came in here a couple times with me, you probably wouldn't know." The lad said downing the rest of the whiskey.

"I - I - shit." Louis sobbed out throwing his arm over his mouth to muffle his cry.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. This lad was Niall, Harry had told him about him and how they'd been best mates for years.

"W-Where is he?" Louis asked fumbling for his car keys.

"What? Why?" Niall questioned in confusion.

"I-I have to s-see him please Niall, where is h-he?" Louis pleaded roughly wiping tears from his cheeks.

"The hospital a few blocks away." Niall frowned watching as Louis hurried around the bar.

"My boss is still here tell him where I went." Louis managed. "And don't drink all the whiskey."

Before Niall could say anything, Louis was out the door and running to his car with blurry eyes. He drove as quick as he could to the hospital and parked in the car port. He ran inside and up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked looking at him.

"I'm looking for Harry Styles." Louis answered and she went to type on her computer.

"He's in room 496 but Sir it's after visiting hours." She said looking back up at him.

"Please. I need to see him." Louis pleaded.

The lady sighed but nodded her head and Louis took off. He road the lift up to the fourth floor and hurried down to room 496. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. He walked over to the bed and collapsed into the chair next to it as his eyes came to rest on Harry. 

Harry was pale and thinner than the last time Louis had seen him. He looked fragile - breakable and delicate. For the longest time Louis just stared at the beautiful boy sleeping in the hospital bed and cried until he couldn't anymore. 

Finally he stood up and leaned over Harry's sleeping form. He pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and cheek and soothed his thumb over the opposite cheek.

"I'll be back very soon love. Keep holding on for me." Louis whispered and then hurried out of the room.

From the hospital he drove to the field - their field. He jumped out of his car leaving it running with the lights on. He collected a bunch of soft pink and white flowers, enough for two crowns then hurried back to his SUV. 

It was 2AM when he finally finished making the two crowns. He went back to the hospital and went back up to Harry's room. Without being noticed he slipped back inside and walked over to the bed where Harry was still asleep. 

Louis set the flower crown down and walked over to Harry. Leaning over he pecked his nose gently and smoothed back his curls from his forehead.

"Fight for me my flower prince, I'll be here when you wake." Louis whispered into Harry's ear before kissing his cheek.

He moved over to the chair next to the table where he sat the flower crown, he intended to give Harry that in the morning. He curled up in the chair and just stared at Harry until his eyes fell shut. His mind was plagued by dreams of life without Harry... life without green eyes, dimpled smiles, and sweet kisses.

In the morning Louis woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes and groaned at the kink in neck. Turning his blue eyes up to whoever had woke him he was met by a nurse.

"Who are you?" She questioned quietly since Harry was still asleep.

"Louis Tomlinson." Louis replied sleepily.

"Visiting hours haven't begun, how are you here?" She asked.

"Been here all night." Louis answered looking over at Harry. "Refuse to leave his side."

The girl sighed and bit her lip, she really wasn't supposed to let people in before visiting hours, but Louis seemed to need to be here.

"Alright then, just don't wonder." She warned him and then left.

Fifteen minutes later Harry shifted under the hospital blanket and Louis sprung up from his seat. He hovered as Harry's eyes opened and the younger lad blinked slowly. 

"Louis?" Harry inquired looking at the older lad.

"Oh Harry..." Louis choked out as his eyes filled with tears just seeing Harry's beautiful green ones. 

He sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. With one hand he took Harry's own and held it to his heart while the other caressed Harry's jaw. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Louis whisper asked.

"Nobody knew but my family..." Harry replied. "I didn't want people to pity me and I didn't want to see the heartbreak when I told them. How'd you find out? And why... why are you here? I thought you never wanted to see me again..."

"Niall came into the bar last night an absolute wreck and told me everything. I came here as soon as I found out. And I was stupid. I've missed you every day since I told you to leave me alone." Louis answered squeezing his hand. "My friend got me to believe you were ruining me rep but I was happy when you were around, happier than I had been in a long time. You make me happy."

Harry's eyes got a little misty as Louis spoke and he squeezed his hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered letting his smile drop.

"For what?" Louis questioned; confused.

"For... I don't know... coming into your life. I always try not to get into anybody's life anymore..." Harry replied offering Louis a sad smile.

"Niall said he talked to your doctor last night. She said you still have a really good chance but you have to fight..." Louis said running his thumb over Harry's pale cheek. "I have something for you..."

Louis got up and walked over to the table next to the chair and picked up the flower crown he had made during the night. Walking back over to the bed he sat on the edge and smiled softly at Harry presenting the crown to him.

"You made it?" Harry questioned examining the crown. 

"Mhmm, I went to the field last night and sat in my car and made it. Made one for myself too, must've fallen off when I was sleeping." Louis said glancing over at the chair where the crown was indeed lying on the flower.

He looked back over at Harry and took the crown back before carefully placing it on the younger lads head.

"You have to fight Harry... if not for me then all the people you love." Louis stated brushing a curl off Harry's forehead.

"Well if I'm fighting for the people I love then you're one of those people so..." Harry blushed looking away from Louis.

"You do?" Louis questioned softly and Harry nodded.

Louis gently gripped Harry's chin and forced him to look at him.

"I love you too." Louis smiled as he swept his fingers over Harry's jaw; loving the feeling of Harry's soft skin beneath his finger tips.

"Really?" Harry asked looking into Louis' blue eyes with hopeful green ones.

"Yes, I think I have ever since you taught me how to make the flower crowns." Louis replied. "My flower prince."

"Yeah, yours." Harry agreed and smiled against Louis' lips as he kissed him sweetly.

Harry beamed at Louis when they pulled away and he felt hope fill his heart once again. He had felt so alone after Louis told him to leave him alone despite having his best mate, a few other friends, and his family. Louis was special. He gave Harry hope.

*~*

***1 Year Later***

Louis walked into his flat, shedding his coat and toeing off his shoes. The smell of a roast cooking filled his senses and he sighed happily. Walking to the kitchen just as the timer for the roast went off and quickly shut it off. He carefully pulled the food from the oven and set it on top of the stove, switching the oven off after. 

He made his way to the living room and stopped in the doorway to admire the long body snoozing peacefully, curled up on the sofa. Shaking his head, Louis walked quietly over to the sofa and carefully laid down, curving around and pressing close to his lover. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips to his neck.

"Hmm... Hi." Harry's sleep ridden voice rasped out and Louis chuckled.

"Hello baby, having a good nap?" Louis questioned nuzzling his nose into Harry's sweet smelling curls.

"Was till you woke me up." Harry replied as he shifted in Louis' arms so they could be face to face.

Louis rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend lovingly. 

After Harry had gotten out of the hospital a year ago Louis had packed his things and moved out of his and Zayn's flat and into Harry's. Every Monday, Louis would wake up early with Harry and drive to the hospital for his chemo. Harry told Louis time after time that he didn't need to, but Louis wouldn't hear it - absolutely insisting on being there. So every Monday morning Louis would sit next to Harry sometimes holding his hand and sometimes making a new flower crown when the others wilted. And when his hair started falling out Louis was right there with tea and cuddles and tender kisses and whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear. 

Now, a full year later, Harry's hair was well on its way to being back to how it was, all soft chocolate curls. Of course even better news was that he was in remission. 

Louis had met Harry's mum about a month after the hospital visit. She had hugged Louis tight and whispered her thanks into his ear with tears on her cheeks. Louis had hugged her back just as tight quietly promising to be by Harry's side through whatever may come.

Harry had met Louis' mum and sisters when they went to Doncaster for Louis' birthday and Christmas, bringing Harry's family along. The girls had taken an immediately liking to Harry, hugging him gently because according to Phoebe he looked fragile. Louis had hugged her extra tight whiled Jay hugged Harry as though she had done it before. Of course their families got along perfectly; the girls taking to Gemma - the twins fascinated by her colorful hair. Harry and Louis would probably agree that it was the best Christmas.

Zayn had come around after Louis moved out and had explained everything to him. It had shocked Louis how well Zayn and Harry got along especially after Harry had dropped a pink and white flower crown onto Zayn's head a week after they met. Louis had laughed so hard he cried when Zayn turned red but didn't remove the crown from his head. Louis got along with Niall and Liam, one of Harry's other friends great... after they threatened to chop off his balls if he ever hurt Harry. He'd basically sworn on collection of Vans that he would never hurt him - and that was saying a lot because he really loved his Vans.

"Come on babe, let's eat dinner." Louis said getting off the sofa and holding out his hands to pull Harry up.

Harry took Louis' hands and rose from the sofa only to wrap his arms around the shorter lad. He hugged him briefly then walked off to the kitchen with Louis close behind. Harry pulled out two bottles of water from the fridge and handed one to him. There was never any alcohol in the flat; Harry having opted not to start drinking and Louis giving it up for Harry. It had been a little hard at first for Louis but he much rather hang out with Harry with water or tea than go to a bar without Harry for a drink. 

After they ate, Harry headed off to take a shower while Louis cleaned up the kitchen and tossed one of their fluffy blankets into the washer. He was in the mood for cuddles and that was their favorite blanket to wrap up in and he loved the smell of the fabric softener Harry used.

Once Harry finished in the shower Louis hurried off to take one while Harry tossed the blanket into the dryer. When Louis finished up he slipped on a pair of black boxers and one of Harry's white shirts before joining Harry in the living room, watching rubbish TV. 

As soon as the dryer buzzed Louis was up off the sofa and Harry was heading to their bedroom while he grabbed the blanket. It was still warm when he walked into the bedroom where Harry was waiting already laying in bed, clothes disregarded. Louis pulled off his clothes and climbed into the bed, grabbing the flowers crowns that hung together on the bed post. He placed one of the frowns on Harry's head and the other on his own before laying down. He slotted one leg between Harry's soft thighs and draped the other over the top of Harry's legs, pressing his body flush against the younger lad as he tossed the blanket over them.

Harry sighed happily and nuzzle under Louis' chin, kissing his neck and leaving small love bites on his tan skin. Louis held Harry tight, closing his eyes and humming at the feeling of Harry's lips and just Harry in general. 

Eventually, Louis hooked a finger under Harry's chin and turned his lips towards him. He kissed him until they were both breathless. Louis pulled away long enough to snatch up a bottle of lube then plastered himself back to Harry's body. Tossing the clean blanket aside he proceeded to open Harry up and make love to him, tender and slow - peppering Harry with kisses until they both fell over the edge. 

Once Louis had cleaned them both up, he climbed back into bed and pulled Harry close. Harry settled against Louis with his face pressed into Louis' neck, smiling sleepily as Louis ran his hand softly up and down his back. 

"Night Boo..." Harry murmured against Louis' neck. "I love you."

"Night Hazza..." Louis replied kissing Harry's hair. "I love you too my flower prince."

They drifted off to sleep wrapped tight in each others arms with flowers in their hair and hope in their hearts - so in love and looking forward to their future together.


End file.
